The Cross of Worlds
by Erin da half-vamp demi god
Summary: Full summary inside. What would happen when characters from different areas collied in one area? No idea. when vampires, wizards, half-bloods, human monsters, and Gracelings meet something strange is bound to happen, much better than it seems!closed srry
1. Applicants needed

**Ok sorry that I decided to start another story but I needed a break from my regular, so I'm looking for anyone who's interested in any of these book series:**

**Graceling**

**Fire**

**Twilight**

**Harry Potter**

**House of Night**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**And the Darkest Powers series **

**Ok you can create your own characters from any of these books I don't care I want lots and lots of creative ideas cause I have way to many idea's that I can't process at the moment so please fill out the form into the review area or I can use your own OC. Here is my basic Plot line: What would happen if people from all different area's and I mean different worlds even came together in the same place? What would happen if they tried to combine forces and help each other with their problems? Mass Ciaos, perfect connection? Who knows! But what they do know is that some random force has brought them to the same place: the center of Michigan, East Lansing to be precise, will the Demigods fit in at the high school? Can the Vampires live in a crazy weathered place? Will the Wizards live through no magic for weeks? Can Gracelings and monsters get along in a new world? Will the necromancers and others hide themselves easily or will it be harder? Only in time will the out come be revealed. **

Name:

Age:

Gender:

What book he/she is from:

If Graceling what Grace and eye color:

If Fire what kind of person:

If PJO what God decedent:

If Harry Potter what House:

If house of night vamp or fledgling:

And if Darkest Powers what species:

If Twilight what clan or area:

Do they know the main characters from the book you used(Yes/no who):

Do you want them to be romantically interested?:

boyfriend/girlfriend, husband/wife?:

Bio:

Looks:

Personality:

Extra:

**If you want to add anything else don't worry I will try my best to put you in : ).**


	2. List of Characters STILL NEED APPLICANTS

**Ok I still need more characters for Harry Potter Darkest powers, House of night, Graceling, and Fire but I have enough for Percy Jackson and enough for Twilight, so I'm looking for a few more and then I will start the real story but here is the character list for now I will involve the main characters I plan on using in the story so here ya go.**

Twilight:

Gabriel Sky Rhoads, age 17 - unknown

Andromeda "Andy" Joplin Cullen human age 16 vamp age 43 - Earth Bender Assasin

Norvull Human age 13 vamp age 200 - SisterOfAnElvenWannabe

Edward Cullen

Bella Cullen

Nessie Cullen

Rosalie Cullen

Jasper Cullen

Emmett Cullen

Alice Cullen

Percy Jackson:

Morgan Livingston age 17 son of Zeus - Silverink

Artemiel Vala age 21 (looks) real age unknown son of Oceanus and Artemis - TheConfusedMoron

Charlotte "Charlie" Scott age 17 daughter of Apollo

Percy Jackson

Annabeth Chase

Grover Underwood

Harry Potter:

Gabriel Sky Rhoads age 17 vamp and wizard house of Slytherin

Terrance "Terry" Berbatov age 14 house of Ravenclaw

Evangeline "Evie" Theresa Rodriguez age 20 used to be in Gryffindor

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Graceling:

Nuala Veleda age 16 her grace is to turn gravity on and off.

Katsa

Po (Po is not blind!)

Fire:

Fire

Brigan

Darkest Powers:

Chloe

Derek

Simon

Tori

House of Night:

Brenna age 13 but really 13000, Kalona's only daughter not a vamp!

Zoey Redbird

Damian Massillon

Erin Bates

Shawnee Cole

Jack Twist


	3. Chapter 1 The Cullens

**Erin's POV**

Things were going crazy at my house. For one we were about to move, once again. Two; things were becoming so tense that Emmett, Jasper, Andie and I had been playing probably more pranks than necessary.

I slid down the banister and landed in front of Esme and started begging with my hands clasped, "Please Esme!"

She shook her head. Alice and I have been having strange visions about East Lansing Michigan for no reason, and it was also close to the time when we were moving, that's why we decided that we should go there this time, but Esme always had to hear both sides of the argument first.

"Erin you know it's not my decision… well not completely," she sighed and continued to arrange the flowers in the crystal pots.

"Come on, Mom!" I continued, using the key word "Mom" to fight for my cause, I never called her mom, it just never felt right. "Moving to Michigan would be good for us! Instead of moving to England." Stupid Edward was arguing against me by trying to get Carlisle to let us move to England because we haven't lived there in decades.

"Sweetie," she said a little more convinced, "I want to go to England as much as you do. If you can convince the majority of the family to go to Michigan, then we can go."

I pouted, thinking about how long it would take for them to get home. I checked the clock… three hours. Oh boy, I'm going to die! Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie and Andie were still at school.

I unceremoniously sat myself down on the leather couch in the living room, with my arms crossed. Then my adorable niece came running up from the basement we turned into a game room a few years ago.

She sat in my lap and asked me in her high voice, "Auntie Erin! Can you French Braid my hair?" Her brown eyes were wide and her bronze curls were all over the place; one hell of a bad hair day, that was the only bad part of being a sleeping, half vampire.

"Do you have two hair ties?" I asked, she looked into her hands, she shook her head and soared up the stairs as fast as her little legs could carry her. Smiling I became happy that there was some form of a time waster for me. I chuckled as she was back with two blue hair ties to match her cute shirt.

"Ok," I said crossing my legs so she could sit more comfortably. I took my time combing my fingers through her hair, and then starting the braid on one side of her head. Taking my time was a necessity because the last time she asked me to help her, I was in a rush, so I tried to braid her hair with all the speed I possessed. I ended up getting my hands caught in her hair, we couldn't get undone till Alice and Rosalie got home to help undo the knots that secured my hands in her hair… Edward almost killed me!

When I was finished she had two long braids going to the center of her back, she smiled and kissed me on the cheek and ran back downstairs. To play the Wii most likely in the game room.

I looked at the clock and I had about another hour. I groaned. But then my eyes went out of focus and I had a brilliant vision, Edward was going to open the door when they got home from school today!

I got up seizing the chance while it was still there and shielded my mind as I set up my prank I had been waiting patently to put into action.

It took about thirty minutes to put together and about five to get Esme away from the scene. I smiled as I looked at my handy work. I had a big - and when I say big I mean huge! – bucket hanging over the door, I had a rope on its handle that attached to a hook on the ceiling which that held the bucket up, then the rope attached to the door knob. And in the bucket was… well there was green slime – green slime from my private prank stash, and by slime I mean rotten egg smelling slime that took weeks to get the smell off of you!

I was barely able to keep my laughter from bursting out in surprise, because they were on their way to the door. Edward was still in front acting as the ring leader when he so obviously wasn't. I sighed and waited in anticipation, the door knob twisted and the door opened. I broke into a huge grin when I watched Edward get doused in bright green slime!

We all paused, the sight in front of us still processing in our minds, but that quick second was over and we were all on the ground laughing! Emmett was clutching his stomach in pain, while Andie's eyes seemed to be bulging out of her head!

Then Nessie made it worse by gracefully skipping up the stairs and pausing staring at her Dad who was fuming in the door way and she said, "Daddy…? Why… are you covered in… green slime…?" she had the cutest confused look on her face.

Edward pointed one slime covered finger at me and growled, spitting the gunk out of his mouth as he said, "Ask. Aunt. Erin."

That was when the laughing ended. I froze then jumped to my feet and started to sprint out of the house while he chased me. I didn't know what I was doing till I figured out I was headed towards the boundary line. _Hey Seth! _I called into my imprints mind using my power of telepathy, _Meet me at the boundary line… Eddie's mad at me again! _I heard a quick reply and I suddenly saw him in his sandy brown wolf form right across the line.

I looked behind me and saw Edward about ten feet away from me! I could've screamed -even though he wouldn't hurt me, he would come pretty close –but I dug my feet into the earth and pounced over the invisible line.

"Hey, Sethy!" I called happily using some kind of pet name, as Edward stopped dead in his tracks right before he crossed the line. Seth seemed to try to smile at me before he ran off into the woods to phase back into a human. _Thank god Edward still can't cross the boundary line… If someone gives him permission I am so dead._ I thought.

The rest of the family gathered around the line, Andie tried to calm Edward down when Jasper's attempts seemed useless. Emmett was still slightly chuckling, while Rosalie looked as bored as ever.

I smiled and gave Seth a hug as he came back from behind the bushes in human form, wearing only basketball shorts. I heard my brothers gag.

"Whatever!" I called.

"Erin! You know we're making the final decision today!" Alice called trying to get me back, "We can't fight for our area with our other leader going all goo-goo eyed with Seth."

I sighed and gave Seth a good bye kiss and he reluctantly let me go back to my family. I wisely avoided Edward, putting everyone else in between me and him. Depressingly I knew that he wouldn't want to leave La Push, so I didn't make him. We both would see each other soon, no matter what happens.

**Andie's POV**

I sighed as we ran back to the house, Erin keeping her distance from Edward. A very good choice on her behalf. I tried to send some peaceful images to Edward, trying to get him to calm down. It sort of worked… his fists unclenched. But that was about it.

We all filed into the dining room and settled around the table, Erin, Alice, Jasper and I wanted to move to Michigan, so we sat on the right side of the antique table, while Edward, Bella, and Rosalie were sitting on the left; they wanted to move to London… but strangely enough, Emmett sat on the far end of the table; he fought for Fiji. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the other end of the table, waiting patently for the scream fest to begin, getting ready to let us solve our issues on our own, they liked us to resolve our own issues… no matter how long it would take. I sat back in my chair, not really caring for the 'political' fight.

It started off when Alice just said out of the blue, "Michigan," but that was it, she had a determined look on her face. She glared at Edward across the table, just daring him to speak up.

"NO!" whined Emmett loudly, apparently Jasper hadn't seen this coming, because instead of the usual calm emotions he tried to project, hescared everyone with the sudden change of emotion, because we all jumped from Jaspers new and sudden emotion. "Fiji," he said simply shrugging his shoulders. I just had to stare at him. This was probably one of the most random out bursts he's had in about a year. Then the fighting really broke out. Everyone was shouting at the same time, I would only intervene when I had to, or there was a open spot for me to talk. But I wasn't much of a fighter.

"Calm down! Jasper, can you - " Carlisle was shouting, trying to get us to sit down and have order. The sense of calmness emanating from Jasper washed over me, even though I was already calm. I watched as my siblings faces relaxed. Sighing I waited for Carlisle to let us talk.

"Can you all just calm down?" Carlisle asked. Erin mumbled something I couldn't quite catch next to me. Edward then turned to glare at her, "Now, if you can just be calm. We'll go in order, Erin why don't you start us off." He looked at her and plopped back down in his chair.

"We should go to Michigan," Erin began. "Don't you think it's strange that Alice and I are having so many random visions about that place? And Michigan's weather is almost completely cloudy… and the schools start so early we can dodge the sun. The high school will also allow us to avoid sunlight, because there are so many different ways to get around, and if we have to we can skip a few classes if we have to. I'll also be able to go to school there." She paused. "And me and Alice have found the most perfect house for us online! It's secluded and big, enough rooms for all of us! Oh and for Nessie, they have a few elementary schools, one is actually really close to the high school."

She sat down and Alice high fived her but Edward got up and we all slumped in our chairs, not eager to hear Edward ramble on about the joys of England, none of us really wanted to listen, knowing that he would just bore us to death. Even Rosalie and Bella slumped down, having heard his speech plenty of times before.

"We should go to London, because we haven't been there in decades, no one would know us, and there is plenty of open space for us to hunt. The days are very cloudy, and there is an excellent school system. And it would be great for us to go back." He sat down.

"Hey, did you know that deer are over populated in Michigan? And that we've never been to Michigan?" Alice spoke the way someone would if talking to a two year old, "So that means we can hunt all we want and we won't be recognized."

Now almost everyone was just silent, Emmett was just sitting in his chair humming and ignoring everything that had been going on for the past hour. I pulled a section of my strawberry blonde hair and started to braid it. The silence drove on, no one knew what else to say, even though almost everyone hungered for an argument.

"Ok… I think we might want to go with Michigan… there are more reasons for us to be there, and it would be a stable place to live… how about if we don't like it there after a month we can move to London?" Carlisle spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence. No one spoke up, but our side was smiling. Or was it more like smirking? Apparently Carlisle took our reactions for a yes, but Edward, Rosalie, and Bella's for a 'fine whatever'. Emmett apparently wasn't being counted for his lack of seriousness.

We started cheering when he basically said we were moving to Michigan! Happy and content except for Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett. We all moved out to go pack most of us joyfully.

"What about Fiji?" Emmett would mumble every few steps. I sighed and patted him on the back.

"Next time Emmett," I comforted him. He smiled and walked normally back to his room. When I got to mine, I frowned as I saw all of the boxes already labeled. Most were 'clothes' and only a select few were 'books' or, 'CD's' I found it strange. I started to quickly fold my flow and flowery out fits and stack them in the boxes, when I heard a shrill scream next door.

"What!" I exclaimed dashing in the room. Erin was throwing a tantrum while Emmett seemed shocked, "What did you do!" I walked over to Erin, her room was fully packed and she was still steaming with anger.

"I just told her that her walls won't look the same when we move!" Emmett squealed.

"They will! I promise you that!" Erin screamed, I looked at her multiple colored walls, one was green, another blue, orange, and purple. Each wall had different specks of the opposite wall color covering them, a colorful and crazy design Erin loved and she would never want that design to change.

"Erin… you won't have it exactly the same…" I started slowly, "At least one speck of color will be off on your new walls… and you might have a bigger room." I was trying to ease her into a calm state, and it wasn't too easy without Jasper in the room.

She seemed like she was considering it, "Okay," she said and she jumped out the window. I shook my head and went back to my packing.

Erin's POV

The glorious day! We were moving. But the strangest thing that had happened yet was the fact that Emmett and Jasper just happened to get their hands on two moving trucks. And by moving trucks, I mean huge moving trucks. Rosalie was also able to fix up the motors so they went about as fast as a European sports cars. I wasn't sure that it was safe, but it sure seemed fun!

We'd piled up the boxes in each truck, plus a few cars, Jasper's motorcycle, my baby blue porch, and Emmett's jeep. Emmett and Rosalie were in Rose's red convertible, Carlisle and Esme were in Carlisle's Mercedes, Bella, Edward and Nessie were driving the Volvo while Jasper and Alice were in Alice's yellow porch.

Me and Andie got the awesome task of driving each of the trucks! I was in the back of our little, car line up. I honked the horn impatiently, and was blown away from the sound of it, my sensitive ears ringing. We started to head out, leaving the old white house… we might be able to come back in a few decades… but not till then.

I turned up the volume to full blast on my IPod and started singing along with the lyrics of, 'Mean'.

A few- as in, ten to twelve- boring, unentertaining hours later, we were about an hour from our house, in Detroit, and I was getting antsy. My ADHD acting up, I sighed and started drumming my fingers on the wheel. I decided to mess with Edward. I focused on the shiny Volvo in front of me, and I sent a mental image of Emmett in boxer-briefs and only that. The car stopped so suddenly I almost crashed into it! I started laughing, I could see Bella and Nessie looking at Edward strangely. Next to me Andie was laughing her head off, sending me a thumbs up signal, I looked in front of her and figured out that she'd sent a real picture of the same thing I did to Edward but of him to Emmett. I loved Andie for this... special reason, she can project images to other people with out any contact.

When we got to the house, my first thought was DAMN! I was in awe. I smiled as I took it all in, then I jumped out of the truck, and screamed before anyone else could, "I GET FIRST PICK OF ROOM!" They all swore under their breath, Bella covering Nessie's ears, trying to at least muffle the sound of all the swears our siblings muttered.

I sprinted towards the house, laughing and my wish to explore the new house became obliged.


	4. Chapter 2 Harry Potter and Friends

**Ok so this is the Harry Potter portion! YAY! I've added two characters of my own, Emma Mason and Jason Bravo. Ok so erm.. Enjoy the story a recap of the characters that'll be in this story: Harry, Hermione, Ron, George, Fred, Cedric, and maybe Oliver, Gabriel Sky Rhodes, Terrence Berbetov (sorry if I spelled the last name wrong), Evangeline Rodriguez, Jordan Moore, Emma Mason, and Jason Bravo. Those are just going to be the main characters, so not the only one's that are really in the story. If you want I'll upload my characters profiles as a review for this chapter if you want to check it out. So love the story, hope you like the way your characters are played.**

**Harry's POV**

With all the stress of the Twiwizard Tournament behind, the new year at Hogwarts seemed almost normal. The one thing that worried me was the new professor. Umbrage. The new defense against the dark arts teacher. Her classes didn't even involve wand work, just text books teaching us things that we learned in the beginning of our third year.

"Harry!" Yelled Neville running down the corridor, I stopped looking at him strangely, "Harry," he started to catch his breath, "Dumbledore wants to see you Hermione, and Ron in his office, here, he told me to give you this too." he handed me a envelope. I opened it quickly and inside it read:

Dear Harry,

I would like you to meet me in my office with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. I have some urgent news I need to discus with you. Come as soon as you can.

Professor Dumbledore. P.S the password is Red Vines.

I folded the note back into the envelope, and walked into the great hall and saw Ron and Hermione bickering again about House Elf rights at the table. I jogged up to them.

"Hermione, Ron. We have to go to Dumbledore's office, he wants to talk to all three of us." I said quickly not giving them time to drag me into their argument.

Ron stood up and said, "Lead the way Harry," Hermione stood up next looking a bit worried she asked to look at the note. I handed it to her and she looked it over a few times before she handed it back.

"Harry… do you think something bad happened?" She sounded worried.

"I don't know Hermione. It's possible. Do you think Sirius has been caught?" my voice took on an urgent tone, I sped up.

"We'd know it if he was caught Harry. It would've said so in the Prophet." Ron reasoned.

"He knows that Ron!" Hermione snapped, "Plus Harry, didn't you just get a letter from him?" I nodded in response, still panicked.

We made it to the gargoyle all three of us said, "Red Vine's," at the same time. He jumped aside and we climbed up the spiral stairs and we opened the big set of doors.

We walked inside and the sight shocked us. Inside the room was Dumbledore who was sitting at his desk and sitting in other chairs around the room was Gabriel Rhodes one of the more tolerable Slytherin's, Terry Berbatov a Ravenclaw he'd knocked off a broom accidentally, Evangeline Rodriguez a girl in Gryffindor, Jordan Moor, Wood's girlfriend, also in Gryffindor, Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff, Jason Bravo someone I didn't know well, but I've seen him in the common room, and Emma Mason, another Gryffindor. It was a strange assortment of wizards, but they were all just sitting either comfortably like Cedric and Terry, or standing stiffly like Jason and Gabriel.

"What's, going on?" Ron asked glaring at Gabriel, the only Slytherin in the room.

"Yes Professor what we're all thinking," Terry said her accent thick.

"Well, I've asked you all to come because your all more of the advanced students at Hogwarts for your age group," Hermione and Terry beamed, "And I wouldn't be asking you of this if I knew you couldn't handle it. But you don't have to if you don't want to." There was some murmuring going around.

"So if you would like to help you may," Dumbledore continued, "But if your not going to be able to get along I suggest that you not do this." no one left, "Good! Now, the problem is: We have certain Death Eaters popping up in a very strange area, the states." Emma and Jason looked suddenly interested at Dumbledore, "And one place in specific. East Lansing Michigan." Jason smiled while Emma pouted.

"We need someone students to go to the area and find out what they're up to, because we wouldn't be able to blend in as well as teenagers." he smiled at us his blue eyes sparkling, "And I understand that a few of you are familiar with that area," he looked at Jason and he nodded, "So would you be up for it?"

"Defiantly. But I might have some problems in that area left over from my previous time there…" Jason spoke up first.

"I'm there," I said, Dumbledore's eyes lit up.

"Same with us," said Hermione, gesturing to herself and Ron.

Everyone else started agreeing but then Terry started a whirlwind of questions, "Will we be safe? Is someone going to be there with us? How long will we be there? And if we're leaving Hogwarts how will we be safe from any attacks? What about our parents?"

"You will be safe, Professor Lupin will be with you, we've contacted your parents and on they're behave they were fine with it. The home you'll be staying in has already been prepared with protection spells, you'll be there for the rest of the year… maybe the summer, but by next year we will have you back with your families." I smiled at the thought of Lupin being with us for a year, and not caring about missing my Aunt, Uncle and Dudley.

"Yeah… some of us really care about going home," Emma said sarcastically her gaze shifting from Jason, to Gabriel, then to me.

"But what about those who wish to see they're mum and dad?" Terry challenged.

"Yeah but what if we don't care?" Mocked Jordan, "Come on Terrence where's your sense of adventure?"

"I'm not a goreshto nachelo Gryffindor!" Terry was losing her head, she started speaking in fluent Bulgarian.

"Ok, Terry!" Gabriel spoke up frustrated, "Calm down. Speak English." Terry took a few deep breaths and shut up.

"I really hope you didn't say something bad about Gryffindor. If you did. Your dead." Evangeline threatened.

"Yeah doesn't take a smart ass Ravenclaw to know that she was insulting you." smirked Gabriel, even though he was the one that got her to calm down.

"Hey!" Shouted Cedric, "Ravenclaw's are not smart asses! You might as well be calling yourself a self centered douche bag!" None of us have ever seen Cedric blow up like that, even Ron seemed a little surprised, the good-looking Hufflepuff losing it finally? Unheard of at Hogwarts.

"Never said I wasn't, so I'm not denying it." Gabriel said darkly, daring Cedric to say more against his house and himself.

"Silence!" Dumbledore said sharply, drawing the attention of our little group to him, "This, is exactly what I was worried about. The house differences need to be gone if this is to work out. You need to work together," He turned to Gabriel, "That, Mr. Rhodes, is why I picked you out of all the other Slytherin's, the others wouldn't have been able to set aside the house differences to get along." He looked at all of the Gryffindor's, "I know you can set aside differences. Even Gryffindor's can immediately cast a curse at one who has mildly insulted you." he turned to Terry, "I picked you out of the Ravenclaw's because you don't think your all that just because your smart," He turned to Cedric, "You won't lose your mind if someone thinks less of you."

"This is why I chose the ten of you to have to live together in a single house for a year. You won't fight if you know you can restrain yourself." Dumbledore finished the sparkle in his eyes gone.

"Sorry." muttered Gabriel. Everyone else who was apart of the spat apologized half heartedly also.

"Very good. Now I hope you all can learn to trust and depend on each other. Because in the muggle world you'll have to learn to trust each other and to solve fights without threatening to curse anyone." Dumbledore smiled and said, "You'll also be able to ride in a fabulous muggle transportation, it's called an airplane, I find floo powder and apparition quicker, but now you get to hover in the air and you'll be in Michigan in about six hours!" I stifled a chuckle at the sound of Dumbledore's voice, he sounded quite fascinated with the idea of being able to fly in the air without magic.

"We'll be leaving tonight then?" Evangeline asked curiously and also energetically.

"Yes… Lupin will be waiting for you in front of the gates ready to make several apparition trips."

"But wouldn't it just be easier to just apparate to the states?" Jordan asked.

"Yes it would be… but we've learned that we can't apparate that far… we tried it out, and well, lets just say the person who tried to do it took a little bit of a swim." Dumbledore chuckled reliving a memory I think.

We all headed back towards our dorms splitting up at different times. Emma and Jason were in deep conversation, Emma seemed quite happy about going back to the states while Jason seemed regretful. Jordan and Evangeline were guessing about how going to a muggle school would be different about going to Hogwarts, Evangeline laughing about how Jordan thought muggle schools ran.

"So. Muggle school." Ron said flatly.

"Yes, the place Harry and I went till we were eleven." Hermione stated.

"What's it like?" Ron asked truly interested.

I smiled planning on making a joke out of it, "Oh, it's awful! We have to learn about Physics and math, and English, and the history lessons are more boring then the ones here!" Hermione seemed to catch on, while Ron looked quite horrified.

"Yes! Ron, you'll hate it, the lunches look like they're made out of fake food!" Well what she just said then was true, "The teachers can smack you with rulers if you get out of hand! You can get detention, or suspension, or expulsion!" Hermione started to get a note of panic when those three words came up.

"I don't want to go now!" Ron said, his face quite ridiculous.

"NO!" Screamed Evangeline, "George will come with us!" Ron sighed, "I don't care if I have to drag him along with Fred, he. Is. Coming!" she glared at Jordan who apparently asked her how she and George were going to have to put up with a long distance relationship for a while.

"She hates being away from him! That's why she came to the Burrow for a few weeks." Ron whispered to us, "Before that she and him were talking all the time, owls flying as fast as they could from the Burrow to her house!"

"I would hate being away from my girlfriend." I said simply.

"I understand why she wouldn't want to be away from George, and plus she's used to seeing him everyday during the school year. A summer must be awful but a whole year would be torture." Hermione said looking sadly at Evangeline.

"I'm going to ask Professor Dumbledore if he can come… he has to let me!"

"I'm coming to." Jordan said urgently, "Maybe I can talk him into letting Oliver come!" they both took off down the corridor practically racing each other.

"Girls." Ron said simply in my ear so Hermione couldn't hear. I nodded back in complete understanding.

We'd gotten back to the common room with it's puffy chairs and warm fireplace we immediately 'ran' to go and pack our bags as fast as we could, Ron and I just stuffing stuff we came with back into our trucks. Not caring because we would just be taking them out again at the house we would move to.

When we finished Hermione rushed into our room and said, "Dumbledore sent me an owl, he told me to tell everyone that we're meeting Lupin at the gates, when we're done packing, we're leaving as soon as we can."

We both nodded and said, "Let's go,"

The three of us made our way through the castle and outside and we saw Lupin, as tired looking as ever waiting with everyone already ready.

"Ah, there you are," Lupin smiled, "We were beginning to wonder if you were going to show up." he joked. But Hermione's face lit up like a Christmas decoration.

"Not like that would be possible, Harry's never going to miss a chance to fight someone." Gabriel said looking up at the sky strangely.

"Stick it Rhodes," Ron snapped, and before he could say more Hermione glared at him.

"Don't forget what Dumbledore said. No fighting." then I noticed that there were more people then before inside Dumbledore's office. Then I noticed the two bright and bubbly red heads smiling at us and my Quidditch captain.

"Harry, why so surprised? You and Ronniekinze didn't think that," Fed started.

"You'd be leaving us behind!" Ended George making Evangeline giggle.

"Of course not…" Ron muttered.

"Well Harry, I hope our team will be able to find good replacements for you and me." Wood said, "Hopefully not better. We don't want to be kicked off the team."

I laughed and nodded, and then I realized that Lupin had already started to make the trips. Terry and her luggage was gone, then he was back about a minute later, and gone again taking Jason with him.

"Dad's never going to believe this!" George said.

"Too true, he'll be jealous that three of his children are able to fly in muggle what-cha-ma-call-it's." Fred smiled as he high-five George.

After about ten minutes of waiting we'd all safely and unsplinched ended up at the airport. Lupin ordered the fourteen plane tickets. Our flight left almost immediately, we all boarded without too much commotion from the wizards who have never seen planes till now.

Once we were all seated in the first class area, where no one else was present, well no one else was on the plane, Lupin said, "I think it's time for some bonding exercises." we all stared at him in shock and horror, _This can NOT be happening! _I thought to myself in terror, _bonding exercises! What happened to being able to sleep on the flight!_

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHA rofl cliffhanger! What do you think Lupin'll make em do? Probably something terrible and horrifying! Well one of my basic plans (I'm only telling you cuz I care for your sanity) is that they have to tell each other about they're pasts! OH THE HORRER! Ok sorry if there's some bad grammar but after the 'girls' comment I made Ron say I started eating a red popsicle, then I kept taking it out of my mouth and setting it down on the counter in front of the keyboard, so I was typing around a red sticky popsicle, I hope your happy. AND I DID NOT update this after a long time, I updated the last chapter like one or two days ago! I hope your happy, the next chapter I think'll be about Fire… maybe I'll combine Fire and Graceling together :DDD I just had a devious thought, bye. For now. Hope you loved it review! I PROMISE YOU I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE IF YOU DO!**


	5. Chapter 3 The Gracelings, and Fire!

**Ok so this chapter might be a bit interesting… still I'm adding my OC Alex and erm… I can't add Jason so I won't… unless you beg me to… then I might make an exception… but only MIGHT! And I might talk about their hair a lot cuz im listening to whip my hair right now… sorry.**

**Alex's POV**

Today was probably by far one of the most weird day's I've ever experienced. Katsa, Po and I were just riding out around the rocks, when three people climbed out of a crack in the rocks. It scared the death out of me, and Po when Katsa just acted like she's seen stranger.

We were now sitting under the tree's with the three strangers, we just sat and stared at each other, the girl with bright red hair, and the dark brown haired man just watched the three of us cautiously, while the third one just seemed kind of relaxed.

"Ok," I said breaking the silence, "I'm Alexandra, This is Katsa, and Po. Now that we've introduce ourselves you introduce yourselves." I narrowed my red and green eyes at the three of them.

"I'm Fire," said the red haired girl, "This is Brigan" She gestured to the brown haired man, "And this is Barun." she pointed to the man with bright blue hair. He nodded to me, smiling.

"Well isn't that nice." Po said easily, "Nice to meet you three, where are you from?" he said jumping right to the questions.

"We're from the Dells," Brigan said matter-of-factly, "And you?"

"Alex and I are from the Middluns but Po's from Lienied." we all exchanged a confused look, we decided to explain things more detail because they were staring at our eyes uncertainly, "We're all Gracelings. Po can read minds, but only when the thoughts are directed at him," Po smiled at Fire, probably about something she had been thinking, she glared, "I'm Graced with killing, I don't like to kill but I've been forced to sometimes, and Alex is graced with control over the four elements." I smiled immediately making a ball of fire in one hand and a ball of water in the other.

"Well," Barun started, "Fire and I are human shaped monsters while Brigan is a prince." Po looked at Brigan, sizing him up.

"Yeah, Po's a prince too, but a prince with seven brothers," I said thinking about all the fights I've recently shared with them. Brigan and Po watched each other, trying to see who was the better prince, well that's what Brigan's intentions probably were but Po was just trying to stay relaxed.

"So…" Barun said trying to fill the space. We just sat and stared, when our two worlds mixed it was kind of confusing. But all we did was stare in fascination.

"So…" I repeated… echoing him.

"We should keep moving." Katsa said abruptly, standing up and bushing the dust off of herself.

"Always trying to ruin the horses." muttered Po. She smacked him on the arm.

I let Barun ride with me, he was in back because my horse would listen to no one but me. Katsa rode with Fire, letting her ride up front. Fire frowned slightly at the change of horse, but rode without complaint. Brigan and Po rode together exchanging a small conversations about they're two lands.

I sighed thinking about where we were going. We were on our way to visit Bitterblue back in Monsea, see how she was doing. I refused to call the ten year old a queen so I just called her Bitterblue. Or squirt. Even munchkin.

Katsa and Po started to watch the mountains as we started to pass them. I looked down remembering all that they went through… it was an awful time.

I started to nod off so I was screaming when I felt the ground get thinner and thinner, and it was something you couldn't tell till you were already stuck, and if you could control earth.

Po, Fire and I pulled on the reins as hard as we could both of them staring at me but I knew we were late, the earth started to crumble and we started to fall down a deep and dark pit, scared for life, I tried to have the earth bring us back up, but now we technically weren't falling through the earth. We were now falling through something that seemed thicker than water, like some kind of goo.

I tried to call out but my voice was lost. I opened my eyes and I saw a blurred image of the others trying to get to each other. I tried to move but it was like the time had slowed down and I was moving in slow motion.

"What's going on!" I mouthed, panicking. Po shrugged, the look on his face frantic, but his posture was trying to become relaxed, so far he was doing a good job of it. Katsa was just trying to move through whatever we became trapped in, while Fire and Barun just glared at anything they could see. Brigan just shook his head in frustration his legs folded underneath him, he was spinning slowly in a circle, his hair now dangling because he was upside down.

Then as ferocious as a wave in the oceans in the winter, I felt like I was being washed up on a beach. I panted for air, the air I hadn't realized I'd lost. I looked around us. We seemed to be at a beach, we all were soaked through. And I looked at Fire, Barun and Brigan, who looked like they'd been in that situation before.

"What happened," I choked out spitting out water.

"I think we just transferred -again- to another world." Brigan sighed and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Yup." Barun agreed, "I think so."

"Grand." Katsa said flatly. We all stumbled to our feet, me and Fire wrung our hair out while Katsa still had a boy's hair cut. I sighed, "Why did we have to go to another world?" Katsa asked the air, "Haven't we had enough trouble already?"

"I would think so Katsa!" I struggled with the words as I tried to get the salt water out of my lungs. I looked around and saw another girl walking around, she had reddish brown hair, the thing that I saw first though was her eyes, one was a deep green and another a silvery gray.

"Hey!" I called out to the girl, she started to cough out water. I ran over to her, she was only a few yards away, "Did you come here from the Seven Kingdoms?" I asked. She nodded between her heaves. Then I tried something I didn't think of till now. I used my power to pull all of the salt water out of her system.

"Thank you," she said her voice a little dry now.

"No problem. So… you're a Graceling too?" I asked getting right to the subject.

"Yeah…" she looked into my eyes and squinted, "Your one too," I nodded, "Thank god I'm not the only one anymore."

"You've been here a while?" I asked.

"Yes I've been trying to get back, been here for about two weeks… there's no way back." She shook her head in frustration.

"Great." I said, "Oh my name's Alex, I came here with some friends, Katsa, Po, Fire, Brigan, and Barun."

"Katsa, and Po!" she said her multicolored eyes widening.

"Yeah, we fell through a hole in the ground, did you?" she nodded and got to her feet, she tried to wring her pixy hair out but it didn't work very well.

"I'm Naula, thank you for your help. But I need to try again, and try some different way's that might work. I need to go home. To see my mother, father and brothers and sisters."

"Naula. I have family at home to, but we're going to be stuck, if you know anything about this new world I suggest you tell us." I guided her back to where the others were. She seemed more guarded to them. Not as relaxed when she was with me.

I started to explain about Naula, and we all started to learn a bit more about each other, for one Naula is from Sunder, me and Katsa might've run into her once. And that Fire and Barun are half siblings. Same father but not mother.

"And we're all stuck in a place called Michigan?" asked Po uncertainly,

"Yes." Naula said starting to open up more to the rest of them, "I've been stuck for a while and I have to get home. I just fled from the king. I want to go home." she was stubborn.

"Yeah Naula we get it." Barun repeated, she had said this over ten times.

"I don't care!" she snapped back.

"Yeah!"

"Yes!"

"Whatever." he said stopping the conversation. Apparently bored of the small fight. We sat in silence, "Where exactly are we?" Barun asked once more for Naula didn't want to answer him.

"Naula," Katsa asked, "Where are we?"

"We're in Michigan. I don't know much about it but after observing the life of these people, I've learned about them, the way they talk, dress, eat, and even walk." Naula said simply like she'd known about it her whole life,

We all sighed and looked at each other. _This is going to take forever! _I thought desperately.

**Braun's POV**

I don't like Naula. She's not trusting me. Not the way Katsa, Po, and Alex did. Now Alex I liked. She was beautiful, bright blonde hair, with her multicolored eyes. A little unsettling but they were different. They didn't blend in like Katsa's did. But they weren't glowing like Po's.

Sure she was three years younger than him… but I've seen old men going out with young women.

I was lost in thought but I jerked back to reality when Alex was waving her hand in front of my face, "You ok Barun?" she asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine," I smiled hopefully reassuringly.

"So as I was saying, that me Po and Katsa have some gold left over… we can use it to buy a house we can stay in, food, water, anything we might need. We might want to find someone who's older who won't think we're crazy." said Katsa.

"Agreed." I said simply, it was a good plan and I truly did think it was the right way to go.

"Same." Alex said nodding. Everyone else murmured agreements and Alex concluded our little vote by saying, "Then it settles it. We need to find a house in the center of this strange state." I nodded smiling.

**Hey bad not bad? Hope I got the characters right! Kinda worried… and I figured out I have typo-phobia, a phobia that makes me have to type or I'll freak out. But I hope you liked the chapter, oh and a little message to the creator of Barun: do you like the idea of me pairing him up with Alex? Cuz if not I can pair him up with someone else. No problem. But hoped you liked it….. Erm next chapter up might be Percy Jackson but no promises, I learned my lesson about those! Bye for now -Erin**


	6. Chapter 4 Percy Jackson!

**Ok I've been in the typing mood for a while now… so just like I said, the PJO chapter is going to be this one! WOOHOO! Be thankful and it will be sort of spilt in POV's, one will mainly be Percy's POV and the next will be Artemiel's POV, I have created one OC for this chapter, her name is Jade I will post her personality in a review… so yeah enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

I was walking with Annabeth along the side of the beach, it was free time, so we weren't going to be threatened by the Harpies. I smiled and bent down to kiss her, but she stopped me and I heard what she did.

"Hey there love birds!" a girl said stepping out of the bushes, a little after her the Stoll brothers followed her.

"Oh c'mon Jade!" Travis whined, "You gave up the surprise!"

"Well if you two were quieter they wouldn't have heard you." Jade said stubbornly.

"Charlie's going to kill me," Connor sighed, "We have to go. Come on you two," he said speaking to me and Annabeth, "Chiron and Mr. D want to see us." I sighed and followed the three of them back to the big house. We were all year rounder's, the school year was just about to start and we all had decided to stay at camp.

We walked into the conference room, and took our seats around the ping pong table. But what was different was that instead of all the cabin counselors, it was a random bunch of campers.

"There we go, now that we're all here," Chiron started trotting into the room, "We should tell you why your all here." he smiled and folded himself back into the wheel chair.

"Yes…" Mr. D said lazily, "Peter, Annabell, Trevor, Corner, your late." I rolled my eyes.

"What about Jade?" Travis whined again.

"I sent her out to fetch you." Mr. D glared at them, while Jade sat back with her sister Charlie.

"So… Why are we here?" Morgan asked from across the table.

"There have been monster appearances in one of the most peculiar of places." Chiron said beating Mr. D to the point, "In the center of Michigan, satyrs' are refusing to go back, they've been assigned to the schools there and then they come running back because of all the monsters they sensed."

"So you want us to go and deal with the monsters?" Clarisse growled. I hadn't noticed her so I jumped a bit.

"Yes. But these monsters are more… advanced. They know how to blend in so well, they're presence isn't even questioned by those who can see through the mist. The satyrs can't even see through the mist that surrounds them." Chiron said a bit troubled.

"Well no matter what we're going," I said, "If there's a monster we'll have to deal with it… there might be demigods in trouble."

"Exactly Percy. That's why I want all of you to go," Chiron looked around the room at all of us, Annabeth, Jade, Charlie, Morgan, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Bekendorf, and me. In total he was going to send nine of us to one small area, and two of us are children of the big three. Yeah. We're probably going to be swarmed by the end of the first week we're there.

"So if you'll go, you'll be enrolled in the high school there, and you'll be able to blend in like normal mortals. We've got a house for you ready and packed with food that won't run out. There are enough rooms for all of you to have your own." Chiron explained.

"I'm going." Clarisse stated, "Just to get out of camp for a few weeks." she stared everyone down, as if any of us would tell her she had to stay here.

"I'm going, I don't care if I could die, I haven't been out of camp in months!" Jade sighed, "Charlie? Your going to come to?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Charlie sounded appalled, "Are you really trying to make me sound like a baby? No matter what I'm going to be there with my little sis." they both smiled their blue eyes sparkling, "We'll show off what Apollo kids can really do."

They everyone else started to agree, and then all nine of us were about to be on our way to East Lansing Michigan.

I jogged up to Morgan, "Hey… don't you think that sending nine of us to one area would be a little dangerous…?"

He swept his dark hair out of his eyes, "Yeah… but what's life without a little danger? I mean you and I, we're, we are sons of the big three. And everyone else is perfectly capable of taking care of themselves… we should be fine there."

I sighed the strange feeling lingering… it seemed like someone was watching us, "I guess your right… but do you think someone's watching us?" he paused and looked at me, "I don't know. It could just be me."

"No, Percy I get what you mean. like someone's watching us from some area." he laughed and shook his head, "I think Thalia's getting to me, she's too suspicious of everything."

"Yeah," I breathed starting to look around, and I swear I saw someone in the bushes, green eyes that looked almost silver. I squinted and the strange face was gone, "I think I'm starting to hallucinate."

"Well, take it easy Perce. We're going to have to be fully aware tomorrow, and mostly you… we're taking a plane." I stopped in my tracks my face drained of color. I groaned, "Don't worry dude, I asked my dad to not blast us out of the sky just because of you."

"And he said what?" I asked still nervous.

"He wouldn't even think about blasting his own son out of the sky… Hera was arguing with him in the background though…" his voice trailed off as we parted and he made his way to his cabin, and me to mine. I packed quickly, an extra outfit into a backpack, some ambrosia squares and a canteen of nectar, some drachmas and mortal money.

**Artemiel's POV**

I was watching the sons of Zeus and Poseidon talk. They were going to go to a small state named Michigan… very interesting… they both didn't seem to optimistic about it. I've been watching the two of them for weeks now, and this was the first time Poseidon's son has realized that he's been watched by me.

They were strange. I can tell that of them. For one, how is the son of Poseidon able to go out with a daughter of Athena? And why did Zeus have a dangerous one night stand with a mortal, just because he was mad? They were both children of mass power, and neither of them have seemed to figure out how much power they really have.

I sat at the base of a long dead tree, a forest fire from a child of Hephaestus no less. _Should I continue to watch the two boys? To follow them to they're new destination? Try to observe them more closely? But getting any closer might be hazardous. _Mental conflict. Just the thing I needed. I could always wait for them to come back… but that might not work. They could be gone for years.

I will follow them. Figure out a way to get closer to them… very simple solution. I sighed and rubbed my temples in frustration. Then sighed and put a mask showing no emotion. The only problems I would face would be the son of Poseidon recognizing me from the small glance he saw, and me blending in.

I looked at my floor length dark hair, "Most mortals don't have long hair anymore…" my voice trailed off, "I could always grow it back." I reasoned. I pulled a knife out of my belt and cut my hair so it was down just above my chin, it looked fairly nice if I say so myself.

Walking up to the beach silently, I tossed my hair into the water, and with the slightest twitch of my finger, the ocean rolled in and took the remains of my hair out to sea. Where no suspecting half blood would stumble upon it.

My head now considerably lighter, and my neck colder I walked away back into the woods, and I did probably one of the stupidest things I could've done. I took out a cell phone and called the school the half bloods would be going to.

"Hello?" someone asked on the other end.

"Yes is this the East Lansing high school?" I asked, even though I knew it was already.

"Yes." The person seemed weary.

"I understand that you have a job opening, teaching Greek Mythology, I would like to apply for the job, I'm very experienced."

"Sure thing, would you rather we interviewed in person, over the phone, or we send you a packet?" the mortal women asked.

"Over the phone would be best, I'll be coming in a few day's…" so as the girl asked me the questions I answered truthfully. This high school probably hasn't had a Greek teacher, well definitely not one who's a son of Airtimes and Oceanus.

**Yay! Finished another chapter, sorry it's shorter than the rest, but truthfully, I couldn't think of anything else, and I really did like my cliff hanger, for those who didn't read the other OC's I'm using, you now know a bit about Artemiel, very tricky character I might add. But still all reviewers will get cookies, and they will get two if they tell me what they thought of the story! YAY! Bye for now- Erin oh P.s next chapter will probably be… HON…. Yeah I think so…. Mkay bye again! -Erin **


	7. Chapter 5 House of Night!

**This part of HON will take part during the second to last one right now I think that's Awakened, but Zoey's back and at the house of night, Rephaim SPOILER! Is still completely bird boy, and his and Stevie Rae's relationship is still secret. Erm… yeah! :D enjoy tell me what's good and bad bout it… I might take a typing break after this chapter just so ya know, cuz my hands hurt like hell.**

**Zoey's POV**

Being back at the House of night, was… just stress inducing. With word of Neferet coming back, and there were only two vampires here that aren't teachers, who aren't warrior's. I think they're names were Costello Deacon and Melody Jacques. They were nice enough, but I'd only heard about them.

The raven mockers had left. Thank the Goddess! But one remained… but that one was different, for one it was a girl. And two, she didn't look like the other raven mockers, she looked more like her dad. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad one.

I smiled as I saw Stark heading over to me, he was walking across campus. But he seemed troubled, I tilted my head a little, he looked up and saw me, he got his cocky smile back.

"Hello my queen," he said somehow right next to me in an instant.

I gasped, "Your getting good at that," I laughed and hugged him, taking in his scent.

"Yeah well when you've got tons of warriors around, they'll teach a thing or two to a fellow warrior." he bent down and kissed me gently on the lips. My hands found his hair, as he just held me close to him.

"Ok you two." sneered a familiar voice, "Time to stop eating each others faces. Vamps want to have a talk with a few of us." I let go of Stark, my face heating up and I saw Aphrodite standing twirling a piece of blonde hair in-between her fingers while she was leaning on Darius.

"We're coming," I said grabbing Starks hand and pulling him with me, he groaned, he never liked these meetings. They both started to lead us to the council room. We sat down around the table. Everyone was there, the Twins sitting next to each other looking very serious reading a magazine, Damian glaring at them, and Jack sitting next to him patting his hand, and Stevie Rae waiting patently there was also Lenobia, and Dragon.

I sat down next to Stevie Rae, with Stark to my other side and Aphrodite next to him then Darius. It seemed like we were still waiting. Then three vamps walked in. Two of them looked a bit familiar, one was a tall man, with honey blonde hair, crystal blue eyes that were just stunning and his tattoo's were beautiful music notes and stanza's, looking like they would just float off his face.

There was a girl standing next to him, she had curly dark brown hair, and soft green eyes. Her tattoo's had music notes also, they seemed to dance around her face, she also had arrows that looked like they were being aimed from her temples to the center of her forehead where the sapphire crescent moon sat.

The other one was Kieran Raven, he used to be a fledgling but he changed a while back, his jet black hair made his bright blue eyes stand out, his tattoo looked like raven wings his pale skin making the sapphire color look like it was glowing.

They all took they're seats around the table. Lenobia stood up and started to introduce the new people, "As you've probably realized, that there are three new vampyres in this room. Costello Deacon, a famous vampyer, he was going to perform one of his pieces during Shekinah's ritual… but then we had a little… mishap and he was not able to play." amused I shook my head when I saw the twins giving him their official 'hottie check', "And this is Melody Jacques, she was going to run a program for fledglings fitness because we've had many deaths in a row lately, she also wanted to learn more about horses. She's an amazing archer, though she hasn't competed in years, she could give Stark a run for his money," I saw Stark looking her up and down, "And some of you might remember him, Kieran Raven. A fledgling from our own house of night." we smiled and the Twins turned to him.

They all smiled in turn, each giving a little wave.

I spoke up, getting to the point, "Why are we having a meeting? I don't think we planned on doing this…"

"Yes Zoey, we weren't planning on this, but we've learned that the Raven Mockers have moved to one of the most strangest places, Michigan, the central of it really. The reason the others are here is because Costello, Melody, and Kieran have volunteered themselves for looking after you, if you chose to go to Michigan or not." Dragon said, with a bitter tone.

"So yall want us, to go to Michigan to try to take care of the Raven Mockers?" Steive Rae asked, for a more clarifying reason.

Lenobia nodded, "But only if your up to the challenge, and we want all of you to go, or none of you at all. Another wanted to come, to help with the Raven Mockers… but we weren't sure how you would react." Lenobia added.

"Who?" Damian asked, "I don't think that anyone else on campus would want to go and fight something they believed was protecting them."

"Well, she's not technically a fledgling or a vampyer." Dragon gritted through his teeth.

I realized finally who they were talking about, "Brenna?" I spluttered out, "But she's Kalona's daughter? Wouldn't she want to help her brothers?"

"We thought so, but she seemed so intent on helping, or at least on trying to turn her brothers good." Lenobia confirmed.

"So… a girl, the daughter, only daughter, of Kalona wants to help us bring him down?" Aphrodite said sarcastically, "Cause that just sounds like a load of shit." She turned back to her normal and snotty self.

"I can see why she'd want to help, she probably chose light over darkness," Jack started, his gay happiness popping, "So she wanted to prove it to all the people who don't think she's good now," he finished with a smile.

"A load of gay shit." Aphrodite said flatly shaking her head.

Everyone just watched, or glared at Aphrodite.

"Any ways…" Dragon trailed off, "She would like to prove herself, so if you allow her to come, she will." he ended flatly still mad about Anastasia

"She can come," I said before anyone could object, Stevie Rae smiled at me, but it seemed like there was something more behind it than just a kind smile, the twins just shrugged, Aphrodite gagged, Damian and Jack were nodding they're agreement.

"I think that's a good choice." Costello said, "I would hate to be the person to deliver the bad news telling her that she was basically an outcast." his smile faded, "But I would want to be the person delivering the good news." His smile returned, "Even though not all of us agree." The twins were almost drooling on how seriously hot this guy was.

Kieran nodded, "Agreed." his voice rang around the room. Erin and Shawnee were almost passing out from the pressure of they're combined hotness.

"Now, only two more questions. One, when will we leave, and two. How are these fledglings going to go to school during the day?" Melody asked. The thought of being out in the sun made me squint my eyes already able to feel the head ache that would give me.

"You will leave in two weeks," Lenobia confirmed, "And, well the problem about going to school… well we've been able to find new sunglasses that have dark enough shades that would keep the sun almost completely out. They work trust me. But we might just have to switch your days again, deal with the urge to sleep… because if a group your size moves in… and the teenagers don't go to school, people might get suspicious." Lenobia stated.

"And we've found enough cream to hide all of your tattoo's for a few months if you have to, because other people around the world, surprisingly don't know about us. And we don't need a world wide confrontation." Dragon added.

We all nodded… the Twins sneaking smirks at Aphrodite, she glared back at them, daring anyone to say something.

"So… are we all going?" Costello asked.

I looked at everyone else around the circle. They nodded, smiling Damian saying, "We've got your back Z."

The meeting adjourned (heehee's sounds like court) and I walked down the path with Stark, keeping my eyes open for Brenna. Then I caught a glance of shiny black wings.

"Brenna?" I called uncertainly. Seconds later the girl stood in front of me, looking thrilled from the flight.

Her curly black hair looked like mine as it flowed down her back, her shiny amber eyes bright in the dark, like mini flash lights. Her wings were folding back against her as she talked, "So… can I?" she seemed nervous now… anticipating the final blow, do we trust her, or don't we?

"Yes," I smiled. She squealed and hugged me unexpectedly.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you!" She was jumping with joy, she was about to ask probably a hundred questions about the trip but I cut her off.

"We're leaving in about a week, we don't know how long we'll be there, we have three chaperone vamps, who don't mind if you come." She smiled and gave me another hug and took off into the sky, doing a few spins, showing off a bit.

I rolled my eyes and me and Stark made our ways back to the dorm.

**2 weeks later! (still Z's POV)**

The last two weeks were hectic! Aphrodite was spending almost everyday in her room trying to find what she would bring. The Twins worried about missing the latest fashion trends. Damian and Jack were rushing around making sure everyone was packed, and had more than just clothes. While the other vamps seemed relaxed and ready for another trip. I sighed as we packed our bags into the cars we were taking to the airport. I pilled into Costello's car, sitting in the back next to Stark and Brenna. The twins were in another car with Melody and Aphrodite, while Damian and Jack were in the last car with Kieran.

We left the House of Night as soon as it was dark. We all had our glasses with us, just in case. I leaned against Starks arm as Brenna hummed along to a song she was listening to on her IPod. I was tired, waking up so early wasn't part of my mental plan. But I guess this is when I should be up regularly when we make it to Michigan.

**Costello's POV**

I smiled listening to the song Brenna was humming. Trying to keep my eyes open as I focused on the road, I noticed Melody next to me, she was wide awake. I looked at her strangely, taking a sharp turn on the way to the airport.

"What?" she asked looking at me truly confused.

"How on earth, are you awake?" I asked, a little worried about sounding a little rude.

"I'm used to it. Traveling by day that is…" Her voice trailed off, hitting a touchy subject.

"Well, I feel bad for you," She wrinkled her nose, "Having to deal with the blinding sunlight so much, that now your used to it." She laughed and looked out the window, staring at the stars that began to form in the sky.

"The one thing I love, about being a vampyre, is that you can always see the stars at night… your wide awake and bright stars are there to illuminate the sky. Taking the place of the sun." Her voice took on a dreamy note, as if reliving a dream, I heard deep breathing from the back seat, finding out that the fledglings had fallen asleep, "The only reason why I like the stars now, is because my mentor, she told me whenever my friends die. They become a new star, a new person to stick my Nyx's side."

"You've lost friends," I got really worried, not wanting to intrude, but also wondering if I could help comfort her. She looked at me and smiled sadly, she held up five fingers. Tears started to well up in her eyes. I took one hand off the wheel and started to rub her shoulder, it was the best I could do in the car.

"Two of them were fledglings, they're death didn't surprise me. They would sneak out at night and go to McDonalds. But the other three, were vampyres like me…" She took a deep shaky breath, "And… no one knows how they died. They'd gone to a club, I stayed home, next thing I know I go to the club to see if they were still there… and there were police cars out front. And my friends had somehow been murdered. They showed no kind of struggle. They hadn't been stabbed or shot. Perfectly fine, pale white ghosts with a look of terror on they're faces." She finished by chewing on her bottom lip.

"That's awful." I shook my head, my breathing was starting to get ragged.

"Oh no!" She burst starting to laugh, "I don't want to hear how you feel bad for me! I've had enough of that already!" She smiled at me, "My story is just one of the many I think those kids could tell us." She smiled and turned to look at the priestess, daughter of an immortal, and red vampyre.

"I agree, we could learn from them. Simple enough, but I think they're stories are going to be a lot harder to tell. I can just see it on they're faces… very stressed out kids."

"Well don't tell me that you've never had to deal with siblings! I had a little sister, she was my responsibility till I got marked," Melody smirked and laughed at me.

"No… I was an only child! I've never been a care taker for kids!" I was laughing as well.

"Well then Costello, Kieran and I are going to just have fun with these teens." She patted my hand that still rested on her shoulder. I sighed and put both hands back on the wheel just soon enough so that I could make the turn into the airport.

**Hey! Good bad? Like it love it hate it? But whatever you think, some of my favorte characters to work with at the moment are Costello and Melody, then comes Brenna (Don't worry Brenna will play a huge part in this mostly when it's in one of the fledglings POV) and then Kieran, (Sorry just the honest truth) But all characters will be portrayed in this story some way or another. I'm going to take a break! Don't bug me about it cuz I think I deserve it. Also writing this last chapter was a pain in the ass cuz last night at soccer practice one of the collage students dug his cleat into my hand (By accident!). So my hand hurts. But I will also need my break time to figure out what I'm going to do next with all of my characters. So there's a nice sized reason. I'm not going to talk anymore. Tell me what you think and yeah…. Bye for now -Erin**


	8. Chapter 8 Harry Potter Returns!

**Ok… so being me, I don't keep track of time too well, so not too sure when the last time I updated this… eh it might've been weeks, days, and the dreaded months… but I doubt that. Plus I'm really writing this a lot earlier than I plan on updating, so it could really take me weeks to write this. But anyways. This is going to be the second part to the HP section (Sorry for all those hoping to see they're characters who haven't been included just yet) And it will just be continued right on the end of the last HP Section. And I will have a little twister at the end. Maybe. I don't know yet. Well time for the chapter!**

**Emma's POV**

I swear I could've laughed out loud when Lupin said that we'd be doing bonding exercises. I looked at Jason who was sitting next to me, looking horrified.

"You've got. To be kidding me." I said glaring at Lupin.

"No, I'm not. Dumbledore wanted me to make sure that none of you made false accusations, so we're going to learn a bit about each other." Lupin turned to the rest of us and smiled, clapped his hands together and asked, "Who wants to go first?" None of us raised our hands, none of us eager to share our past. I looked around, Harry just looked like he knew that people might be shocked about his up bringing. Ron seemed startled. Hermione looked like she had nothing too interesting to tell. Gabriel looked just… irritated. Evangeline she crossed her arms and huffed. Jordan just shook her head eyes narrowed. Fred and George just had the same identical 'I have know idea' looks on they're faces. Wood just didn't seem to want to listen. Terrence chewed on her lip nervously while Cedric held on to her.

Lupin sighed, and looked at me, "Mss. Mason, why don't you start?" he asked, begging me to speak first. Sure his tone didn't say that, but I could read it in his eyes.

I glared at him, sighed and started off with, "I didn't have a… nice, childhood. My mother Lauren, is a muggle, my father was a pure blood wizard left me and my mom when I was born. She remarried to a jerk named Krill. He already had three daughters named Charlotte, Genevieve, and Jenifer. Only once had I really tried to hurt the three of them, I'd stolen a cops taser…" I smiled remembering their hair standing on end, "I lived in the U.S. never really liked life at home," I paused and looked at Jason, he'd heard the full version of my story before.

"My stepfather hated me, did anything to exclude me from the family." I continued, "After about three years, when I was eight. I ran away from home, killing my mom, but making my stepfather happy. I lived out on the streets moving as far away from my old life as possible. Sure my mom put up missing child posters. But I'd already left New York. Strangely I'd gotten as far as Michigan. Then I ran into Jason. He was in foster care, coming home from school. By then I was about to turn eleven, he found me running out from behind some bushes, I was still running from the police who were trying to find me."

I sighed, "He'd recognized me. Didn't turn me in, but because his foster parents didn't notice much, he took me home with him. Simple enough. But when our birthdays came, owls started to arrive. Tons of them. Very strange. We got our Hogwarts letters and we were off." I finished my fantastic story. Not very detailed, but it would work.

"Very nice. Mss. Berbatov?" Lupin asked.

She clenched her teeth, leaned back into Cedric and started her story, "I used to live in Italy. With a muggle family, they abused me till when I was seven, then I was taken into child care, where a Bulgarian family adopted me. They were pure blood wizards nice people. When I was eleven they enrolled me into Dumstrang, where I'd gone to school till I'd transferred to Hogwarts. Quittage was the escape from life." her eyes shifted to her left hand, now permanently in one spot, paralyzed. I remembered that game, "But the Vratsa Vultures want to recruit me for their team when I'm seventeen." she smiled, "So… I guess that's an up side." Cedric tightened his grip around her small waist.

The plane was silent besides the slight hum of the engine, "Mss. Rodriguez?" Lupin asked at last.

She sighed, by now we all knew that we wouldn't be getting out of this, "Well most of you know me by Evangeline, but I would like it if you'd call me Evie for short. I am a muggle born and proud of it!" She stated immediately, "I'm the only witch in my family, I have two older brothers one a year older and one two, I also have a younger brother. Me and my family were quite shocked when the letter to Hogwarts came, and I'm not lying, but me and my family had a hard time believing that magic was real. But when the wizard came later, to tell us the full story. We believed it finally." She chuckled at some inside joke, "When I first went to Hogwarts, I met Fred and George on the train first. They introduced me to Alicia, Angelina and Lee on the train also. We've all been best friends since."

"When we got to Hogwarts I was shocked, I never knew that something so… amazing could exist! It was fascinating to just walk in the doors and to be sorted into Gryffindor along with my friends. But when the twins asked me to try out for Quittage with them, I tried… I'm rubbish at Quittage though, and also afraid of heights. So when I tried I almost became even more traumatized. Sure the others got a good laugh but I almost fell. And then in future years, me and George became boyfriend, girlfriend." she shrugged causing an end to her story. Now we were all smiling, the stories started to take a bit of a happier turn… for now.

"Mss. Moore?" Lupin started off with the girls I noticed.

"Yeah well I'm Jordan. I'm a half blood, my mom is a witch and my father a muggle, he left us when I was four I never really knew him, so I'm not to sad about it. We had a large house in Liverpool, high fences around the backyard so my mom would take me out and help me with simple spells that wouldn't attract too much attention. She didn't want me to be clueless and a stranger to magic," Jordan smiled apologetically to Hermione, Harry and Evie, "I don't have any siblings, but when I got to Hogwarts one of my only friends was Oliver," I chuckled, hearing Wood be called by his first name was a first, "We started dating not too long ago. I'm on the Quittage team for Gryffindor, a chaser. I'm not one of those people who think that they're all that. And if you make any jokes about the muggles I will start to yell at you," she looked at Gabriel who was just sitting ridgedly in his chair, silently taking in all the information.

"But that's all I can really say about myself." Jordan finished.

"Jason?" Lupin smiled, I turned and looked at Jason nervously, his face was a mask showing no emotion. Just the way he liked it. His silver eyes glowed with irritation.

"Fine. I'm Jason Bravo. If anyone calls me Brava I'll hex you." He eyed everyone before he went on, "Like Emma said, I didn't have a happy upbringing. My mom was a muggle when my dad was a wizard, they both died; victims to the killing curse when I was five. We lived in central Michigan, and when they died I lived on my own in the streets till I was eight. Then the police found me, of course finding an eight year old, ratty long messy hair, dirt smudged face. They immediately knew that I was on my own. But I didn't have a family to teach me right from young, so when the police officer pulled on my arm, I hit him. Put in juvie for a week, I was let out and they'd found me a foster home. Lived with them for about a year, then I ran away. I was found again, put me in another one. But that one was more high tech. so I lived there till I was ten, then I found Emma, brought her home, my foster parents didn't even care. Then we got our letters and went to Hogwarts."

"Some of you might've not noticed me. That's normally the way I like it. But generally I'm a good guy. Get on my bad side, or if you start the fight, your going to wish you didn't." And on that happy note Jason finished, and finally relaxed in his chair next to me.

"Very… nice. Gabriel?" I turned to look at the red eyed wizard.

He sighed uncomfortably, "I live in the British isles, sometimes I me and my family will go to Scotland or London, we have cottages spread out in those areas. Like all of you, I got the Hogwarts letter when I was eleven, going to Hogwarts I mostly enjoy the arts and literature, so a new world filled with that entertained me for a few years. Here at Hogwarts I started to learn control for my _thirst _for knowledge," He chuckled slightly, "I had to learn how to control my self so I wouldn't destroy the library in the first few days. But what was different about me was that my parents wouldn't let me go to Hogwarts till I was sixteen, but my parents used to home school me. We lived in a very secluded area, an area muggles try to avoid. What you might want to know about me is that I'm not a bad guy, but I'm not necessarily a good guy either. You should also know I think this war with Voldemort," Gasps and flinches were recognized through out our group, "Is ridicules. So no. I'm not a death eater in training." he smiled and leaned back in his chair.

As the rest of the introductions slowly past by the only easy one to listen to was Ron's because then Fred and George wouldn't have to explain. Hermione's was normal, she went to a muggle school till she got the letter and the wizard to explain everything. Harry's was different. And I'm sure it changed some opinions about him.

The plane finally landed, we all piled out, Jason smiled when he saw the familiar area. I looked at all the others, they were either looking at the area in interest or in complete confusion.

"Well, who'd like to go to the house first?" Lupin asked. I looked around our little circle of witches and wizards, none of us seemed eager to be in a house alone. And defiantly not one that were not familiar with.

"I'll go." Harry said stepping up to the plate, and off with a loud and somewhat sickening crack, they were both gone, leaving all of us. Alone. In a muggle airport. Plenty of teenagers who hate each other. Oh joy. What could possibly go wrong?

**(A/n haha this is not the end of the chapter! :D my evil plan is… going to, hopefully turn out good. Don't question the mind of a mentally hilarious person! (My bro's call it mentally challenged, I'm very offended by that term, but I do like crazy, and insane) so on with the story?)**

**Estella Adora Lestranges POV**

The day the letter came was… different. Thantos my black owl had delivered me a letter from my mother! The letter was short and simple, explaining something to me, that I really didn't want to do. I folded up the letter, stuffed it into my pocket, and followed the instructions my mother had sent me.

One thing that scared me most was that she said she and my dad would be having a little family get together very soon if I followed the instructions. I started to sneak through the castle, pretending like I was a ninja of some sort. I knew all of the patrol paths the ghosts, teachers, and even animals took.

Quickly dodging one ghost after another I made my way to a secret exit out of Hogwarts. Bitter thoughts swarmed through my mind. I started to scold myself for even going along with this plan.

When I was in a very secluded area of Hogsmade I found him. Yaxley. My lips pressed together in irritation.

"You ready girl?" he asked harshly, I glared at him. But reluctantly took his arm. He spun on the spot, apparating from the spot. When the sick feeling left I opened my eyes to see us in an entirely different setting.

"Where are we?" I snapped. My harsh temper surfacing.

"The states," He snarled, "More precisely Michigan, wherever the hell that is." I brushed the dark curls from my face and followed the death eater into the dark colored house.

Teeth clenched he lead me into what looked like a dining room. Seated around the table were the usual death eaters, my mother, Bellatrix Lestrange, and my father Rodulphos. My mothers sinister smile softened slightly at the sight at me.

"Ah, Estella," When Voldemort wasn't here, she took the liberty to name herself head of the group, "Finally," Her usual sneer trickling into her voice. I nodded to my mom.

"Why did I have to come," I risked sounding rude. Even though my mother only cared if the Dark Lord was in the room.

Her cackling laugh echoed around the room, "Estella, we needed you. Take this as an assignment, fulfill this assignment… and we'll make you an honorary," She picked out her words carefully, "Junior Death Eater." roars of laughter erupted from the others. A flush of color rose to my cheeks.

_What if I don't want to be a Junior Death Eater! _My thoughts screamed what I wished I could yell at that exact moment, _Death Eaters are just hiding behind someone who -if you weren't standing with him- would torture you. Other than that your just plain evil! _My thoughts screamed the opinions I wish I could try to express to my mom. But no matter what she'd still think I'd want to be like her. There's no chance.

Because I had no choice other whys, (it's not like I had to fulfill this order.) "I accept." I muttered looking at the floor.

"Very good. Now. Estella, Potter and his friends are here in the states. We need you to lead them here. To this house. So we can call the Dark Lord and he can kill that wretched boy once and for all!" My mothers voice came out shrill and she sounded like a lunatic. But those words, killing Harry. I didn't know him personally but I didn't want him to die, he had a life to live too. I clenched my teeth and nodded. I was now going to be watched very closely.

**Hey, what cha think? Good bad? Like your characters? Hated them? I'm not a mind reader like Edward and Po so I don't know what you think about it. I'm all better, I will now be writing for my other chapters, I want to get a little further in them before I finish another one for this. So no promises on when the next chapter will be up! I don't know how I'm even going to move on from here. Oh well that's the fun in writing :D -Bye for now Erin**


End file.
